La voz de la locura
by Mitsuki Dark Neko
Summary: No era su culpa... no lo era... Fueron de ellos, ellos la hicieron pensar así, tener esos razonamientos psicóticos... acumular cada odio y convertirlo en locura... Pero se pregunta ¿para que necesito familia? porque? si su padre le había creído a esa mujer, antes que a su propia hija?... Bueno... en cualquier caso.. ya no tenia escapatoria de su nuevo futuro...


**Notas: **Bueno, este fic (One-shot) tenía pensado en subirlo la otra vez, pero como es mi primera vez que publico bueno… tuve que recurrir a la ayuda xD. Este fic lo hice en clase, era para una tarea que nos habían pedido y la teníamos que decir en voz alta, pero como a mí no me toco bueno… quise compartirla con ustedes x3.

Espero que les guste! Acuérdense que soy nueva en esto así que por favor no me lancen tomates :'D

**Título: **La voz de la locura

**Autora: **Mitsuki Dark Neko (MDN)

**Aclaración: **Todo lo que pasa acá, NO tiene nada que ver con la autora del fic. Las acciones, el hablar, la característica o algo fuera de lo normal NO tiene nada que ver con ella, solamente parte de los pensamientos y deseos…

**_La voz de la locura_**

_El aroma de aquel penetrante olor, estaba disperso por la sala donde se encontraba ella…_

_Las finas y blancas paredes, estaban manchadas con un color carmín…_

_Lo único que la alumbraba, en esa sombría situación, eras los relámpagos eléctricos, que daban anuncio a una fuerte tormenta._

_La bella chica de cabello ceniza, de estatura media, deja caer el fino y manchado cuchillo, haciendo solo un simple sonido._

_Con sus ojos avellanas, miro con sorpresa y temor sus manos, se dio cuenta que estaban temblando…._

_No tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer, o quizás sí, pero trato de no hacer esfuerzo para recordar lo que paso hace minutos._

_Empezó a caminar con pasos lentos, estaba descalza y traía puesto un largo vestido rojo, pero habría jurado que momentos atrás, no era de ese color._

_Podía ver con detalles lo que había hecho, no había duda que había sido ella… ella fue la causante de todo esto…_

_Fue la causante de permitirle venir y lavarle el cerebro con sus sucias mentiras, pero se dejó… se dejó engañar suciamente por "ella". _

_Y ahora…. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse…_

_De repente, se detuvo, miro para un lado, y se fijó que al lado del sillón de terciopelo, esa mujer que siempre la había odiado desde que era chica, esa mujer que nunca la quiso en su casa, ahora por fin la podía ver sin respirar, sin chillar, sin levantarle una mano. Siempre había deseado verla así, pero no de una forma tan espeluznante como esta._

_Se volteo parea volver a caminar e ir a su habitación, tenía pensado escapar e irse lejos, para hacer una nueva vida. Tenía que irse de ahí, no quería volver a correr riesgos, no quería volver a ese lugar frio y asfixiante._

_Agarro lo necesario y lo metió en la maleta, ya estaba por irse, ya estaba por cruzar esa enorme puerta de roble, pero una risa diabólica, de origen desconocido, la hizo detenerse de repente._

― Qui.. Quién eres?– Pregunto apenas con un hilo de voz

― Porque escapas? No quieres divertirte un poco más?- su voz sonó como eco en su habitación

― De que hablas?! Quien sos?!- ya estaba asustada, se quería ir de ahí, y rápido.

― Así que lo hiciste por fin… Bien hecho… pero no quieres divertirte, un poco más?- Pregunto de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a su preguntas

― Basta! No sé quién sos, no sé dónde estás, p...pero yo me voy!- estaba desesperada, no aguantaba más, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se encontró en las calles de Grassport, esa bella ciudad en donde vivía, en donde el cielo era azul y no había casi nada de nubes… Pero ahora… era todo diferente, el cielo era como una nube negra, y había un olor a acre infernal

― Pero… que.. – Dijo estupefacta

― Qué? Esto no era lo que querías? Esto no era lo que deseabas?-

― Si.. esto es lo más…- Analizo lo que iba a decir.. se tapó su boca que formaba una O

Sus lágrimas empezaron a escabullirse sin su permiso de sus ojos, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia, ya no entendía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal…

― Así que, te vuelvo a preguntar…- Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sentía como si alguien le estuviera susurrando desde atrás… -Quieres… divertirte un poco más?- y ella, bajo la cabeza con pesadez, el o eso esperaba una respuesta, y ella se lo iba a dar…

― Si… si quiero divertirme un poco más- Y levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, con los ojos rojos por llorar, desperdiciando cada lagrima que salía de ellos, ya no se veía humana… ahora era una bestia de caza…

― Entonces.. ve.. ve por aquellos que te hicieron tanto mal en tu vida.. ve por aquellos que no te dejaron vivir con alegría… ve... y hazles lo que te hicieron todos estos malditos años… sufrir…-

_Y así fue, empezó a caminar bajo las gotas de lluvia, subió la cabeza y extendió las manos para admirar tanta belleza… sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar por ese sendero oscuro, nunca se cansaría de esto, ahora buscara a cualquiera para que sufrieran igual que ella, su venganza comenzaría… y la nueva Evangelina Cross renacería… _

_…..La pesadilla en todo este mundo…._


End file.
